


Dezāto

by moistdrippings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistdrippings/pseuds/moistdrippings
Summary: Hannibal has Will for dessert.





	Dezāto

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Kinktober 2017, for the prompt "rimming."

Will collapsed against the table, bracing himself backwards on his hands. His left palm landed in a sauce he couldn't remember the name of, only that it had been tangy and, like everything else Hannibal served, completely delicious. They hadn't even had time to clear the table before Hannibal had asked him what he wanted, and Will had answered with as much honesty as he could spare. The resulting blowjob had been better than he could have anticipated, even after watching Hannibal's mouth for so long.

A flutter of nerves had set in post-orgasm, though. As he panted, he considered the logistics of returning the favor; he had seen the way Hannibal had watched his mouth while he ate the ortolan, but he lacked any experience with sucking cock. He would do his best, though.

For the lure, of course. He had to play Hannibal. If his mouth watered a little at the thought of it and his heart beat faster, that was incidental.

He brought his hand to his lips, licking his sauce-covered fingers. It was rude and obscene, and he could see Hannibal's pupils dilate at the sight. "Now," he said between licks, "what do _you_ want?"

Hannibal remained on his knees, just staring for a moment. It wasn't until Will finished licking his hand clean and went to close his fly that he spoke: "Keep your pants down and turn around. Put your hands on the table."

Will hesitated, just for a moment. He wasn't sure he was prepared — but he suspected he'd enjoy whatever Hannibal had ready for him nonetheless. He eyed the utterly indecent bulge in Hannibal's pants for a second, and then he turned around, slowly, placing his hands more carefully as he reset them among his own empty dishes.

He expected to hear Hannibal rising behind him, to feel the warmth of his body across his own back. Instead he heard a dull shuffling, and felt a tug on his pants until his undone belt lay below the cheeks of his ass. His face felt hot, but he kept steady, waiting.

Warm, broad hands splayed out over his ass, pulling at flesh until his hole was exposed. Will had only the briefest moment to consider how uncomfortable he felt in such a position before warm breath and a hot tongue swept across his crack and over his hole, making him jump forward. Hannibal tugged him back and licked at him again.

Will breathed out in a harsh huff. He hadn't expected to be eaten out, especially not when Hannibal had just sucked his cock like it was more delicious than his own meal. Still, it was less intrusive than what he _had_ expected, and for all that he felt spent it required less participation on his part. He relaxed a little, thinking he could just stand there and take it until Hannibal had had his fill and decided on whatever else he wanted to do to him.

He didn't expect to like it.

It didn't hit him right away. The first feelings he had about the sensation of Hannibal's skillful tongue on his hole were that it felt a little strange, and that it couldn't possibly do much for him after he'd only just come. The pleasure crept up on him; he didn't notice it at first until Hannibal pulled back, apparently observing his handiwork, and Will pushed back a little reflexively, missing the feeling. He might have felt embarrassed over it, except Hannibal eagerly set back to work, sucking at his rim before licking at him again and pointing his tongue, pressing _in_ just a little.

Will almost didn't realize he was getting hard again, or that his mouth was open, his head dropping between his shoulders. He had to consciously take stock of himself, of his aching cock getting slowly erect again, of his hole becoming more and more sensitive as Hannibal relentlessly ate him open. He did notice Hannibal pulling one hand away, and he heard him open his own fly, paid enough attention to hear the sound of his free hand moving on his cock overlaying the sound of his tongue on Will's skin.

It was a good idea, Will decided, dropping to one elbow to better support himself as he took his own cock in hand, closing his eyes and stroking in time with Hannibal's licks, sucks, and stabs. The change in position pressed his ass back against Hannibal's face, and Hannibal hummed in approval, jabbing his tongue further into Will's hole.

The pleasure built higher and higher, Will matching it with groans he couldn't keep in. It ached for how good it felt, for how soon it was still, and he loved the ache, the strain. He shifted on the table, knocking his empty plate out of place, and wished he had a better position so he could grab Hannibal's hair and force him to lick harder, deeper, _more_.

Will was usually quiet during sex, keeping his vocalizations to the nonverbal variety, but he found himself cursing quietly, uttering the odd _yes_ and _please_ as he rolled his hips, moving between his hand and Hannibal's mouth. He bit his lip, trying to hold the words in, but the sensation lingered on the edge of just enough, pushing him inch by inch towards a second orgasm. He strained for it, but found himself holding back at the same time, wanting more, more, until he heard and felt a deep, satisfied groan behind him and felt Hannibal put both hands on him again, spreading him wide. He gripped Will's ass hard, licking harder and deeper yet, and Will let out a throaty, staccato _ah-ah-ah_ as he came weakly across the fine wood of Hannibal's dining table.


End file.
